


Plus One Forever

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: In a manner more the product of coincidence than planning Kara Danvers has kept the two differing aspects of her life separate: Cat Co Entertainment and the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. However, when the Annual Employees Dinner for Cat Co comes around Kara puts Alex Danvers, her foster sister, down as her plus one without thinking leading Cat Grant coming to an interesting conclusion about Kara's private life.





	

“Kara!” Alex called out the younger woman’s name as she rattled her knuckles against the thick wood of the front door to the woman’s apartment. Alex listened out for a reply, but after a handful of seconds of silence pressed down on the door-handle to push the door open. Kara had a terrible habit of leaving the front door unlocked when she came home from Cat Co—whether it was idleness or forgetfulness Alex never could fathom. “I brought pizza… I know you’re here—you left the door unlocked again.”

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed in surprise as she floated out of her bedroom. “Alex! What are you doing here?”

“It’s our night?” Alex replied with a slow blink and a tilt of her head. “Did you forget?”

“Oh, um, no?” Kara shook her head rapidly to dispel the idea. “I didn’t forget, I just, I wasn’t expecting you quite yet.”

“I can tell,” Alex said as she nodded her head to Kara’s half changed state of clothing. “I didn’t think Cat Grant would have let you into her office wearing my sweatpants.” 

“She definitely wouldn’t.” Kara agreed with a bright smile.

Alex let her eyes roam across the younger woman’s body as she shuffled back into her bedroom to exchange her hastily rebuttoned cardigan for a loose t-shirt. She could see the lines of tension in Kara’s shoulders—strong, almost regal, shoulders—and the purse of her lips half a second before she burrowed her nose into the neckline of the t-shirt. (Alex noted it was her Stanford University t-shirt).

“What have you done?” Alex found herself asking as she padded through the younger girl’s apartment to place the pizza box on the edge of the kitchen bar. “I know that face Kara… It’s your guilty-but-trying-to-hide-it face.” 

“I haven’t done anything!” Kara snapped quickly in reply, but instead of reassuring Alex of her innocence her quick response (and guilty flush) only caused the older woman to lift one eyebrow. “I… err, I didn’t really do anything? I might have, possibly, put you down as my plus-one to the Cat Co Employees Dinner on Friday? Remember, I told you about it, Miss Grant is hosting the senior staff in a restaurant downtown.”

“I remember.” Alex said as she lifted herself onto one of the barstools at Kara’s kitchen counter and flipped the lid of the pizza box open. “What does that have to do with your guilty expression.”

“Well,” Kara shuffled awkwardly back and forth on her toes before she took a deep breath. “It’s possible that Miss Grant might have seen your name and my name together when she was organising the seating arrangements—she believes that for the staff she should have a personal hand in the placements—and she might have then assumed that we… um… that we’re married?”

Alex blinked once, slowly, before she let out a long breath. “She might have assumed?”

“She definitely assumed.” Kara said with a jerk of her chin before one hand shot out to take a slice of pizza to stuff into her mouth.

“Your boss, and the owner of Cat Co Entertainment, assumed that we’re married?” Alex muttered, her eyes wide, and her jaw slack.

“Pretty much?” Kara said after she swallowed her mouthful of pizza. “I… I’m sorry?”

Alex narrowed her eyes and let her gaze roam across Kara’s face. She could see the younger woman’s eyes flickering around the apartment, never landing on one object for any length of time but always returning to peer back at Alex. “You don’t sound sorry.” Alex said in a soft tone. “Nervous yes, but sorry… Not so much.”

“I,” Kara swallowed hard and glanced away from Alex to peer at a spot over the woman’s right shoulder as she continued to speak, “I kind of liked it. When Cat said it. I kind of liked it.” 

“Liked what?” Alex asked as her mind struggled to wrap itself around the conversation. “Cat Grant calling me your wife?” 

“Yes.” Kara admitted in a barely audible voice.

Alex watched the way that Kara’s fingers twisted around her own hands nervously before she spoke again. “Why?” She asked quietly. “Why did you like it?”

“When I first came to Earth you didn’t like me, at all, in fact I think you hated me.” Kara said and tipped her head back slightly to peer out of the balcony windows at the horizon. “You didn’t like me, but you protected me anyway. Then, after a while, you did like me and you still protected me—you didn’t make fun of me when I hid from the popcorn machine, or when I hid under your bed from the thunderstorm. You’ve spent your entire life figuring out the best way to help me, and then you go and do it, every time. I’ve never wanted to look for anyone else to share anything with because you’re always the one that I want to show, or talk to, or experience it with. Whenever someone asks what I imagine my future to be I always imagine you in it, at my side.”

“Oh,” Alex breathed out as she let her eyes settle on Kara’s serene expression. “Kara… Are you… Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Kara replied with a firm nod of her head. “I’m in love with you, I always have been, I think.”

“Oh.” Alex repeated as she felt her mind stutter while it tried to process Kara’s words.

“Eliza always tried to tell me that you’re my sister.” Kara continued as she lifted her eyes to meet Alex’s gaze. “But, that word has never sat right for me? I’ve never could make sense of it. I… I felt close to you, definitely, but it has never been sisterly.”

“I know what you mean,” Alex murmured. The dark-haired woman gazed at Kara for half a minute before she slipped off the barstool to circle around the edge of the kitchen bar to stand at Kara’s side. “Sister was never the right word for you. When you first came to us I was jealous, terribly jealous, because you took my parents’ attention away from me. But then I realised just how much you needed me, and it felt right to be the one to protect you. It felt good to wrap you up in my arms and whisper in your ear that it would be all right. It felt right to feel your heart beating against my chest as we cuddled underneath the blankets of my bed.”

“Do you…” Kara trailed off and lifted her hand to brush the tips of her fingers across Alex’s forearm. “Do you love me too?”

“I do.” Alex breathed out in reply as a large smile overtook her face. “I always have Kara. I’m so in love with you… I just… I didn’t want to lose you if I was wrong about us.” 

“You couldn’t lose me.” Kara said as she slipped her arms around Alex’s waist to draw the woman in against her chest. “Never ever.”

“So,” Alex smiled softly and looped her arms around Kara’s neck, “what does this mean?”

“Maybe,” Kara began, “we could go on an actual date? I mean… I know we can’t be married yet, but… do you still want to be my plus-one to Miss Grant’s dinner?”

“I’d love to be your plus-one forever.” Alex chuckled before shifting onto her tiptoes to press a gentle, but firm, kiss to Kara’s lips. It was a peaceful kiss, smooth and calm, but heated with passion and desire. It was a kiss that each woman had been aching to give for years, and one that they both felt in the pits of her their stomachs and in their throbbing hearts.


End file.
